


Ridiculously delicious

by alldatwrite



Series: So won't you please (be my little baby)? [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Ice Cream, Periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldatwrite/pseuds/alldatwrite
Summary: Snow is on her period and Regina offers her a sweet treat, even if she doesn't think she will like it. Turns out, she does. Romantic, domestic AU drabble
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: So won't you please (be my little baby)? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196720
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Ridiculously delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me what this is. Just enjoy it :D

She is not the type of girl who craves sweets. On her 'lady days' (her periods, basically), she wants all the salty junk food in the whole world. Bring her the burgers, the pizzas, the cheese (even if she's lactose intolerant), the takeout, _anything_. That's what she wants. 

But when she's suffering and hungry, Regina offers her something, and Snow hesitates. It's no surprise how much Regina likes sweets, like sweet apples, sweet chocolate, sweet _anything_ , but this is too much, and it's probably because, when Regina is on her period too, she eats a lot. When the shorter brunette offers her the chocolate brownie ice cream with white chocolate syrup and dark chocolate chunks and Oreo cookies, Snow feels like she's gonna puke. But when she tastes it, she realises that it's actually good. Hell, it's ridiculously delicious. It's not too sweet, but it's also not too sour. It's the perfect mix between what they like, and she ends up eating a whole bowl. She'll feel bad about tomorrow, when she hits the gym and she feels fatter. For now, she's enjoying Hannibal and her girlfriend by her side. Oh, and the sweet treat. 

"This is ridiculously delicious", she says, staring at another fictional murder in her TV. She has Regina laying on her chest and the couch feels the perfect size for them.

"So are your boobs", Regina says, and Snow slaps her shoulder playfully. Oh, this is heaven. Regina takes the spoon to her mouth, but the ice cream has melted and some drops fall into her cleavage. It's summer, she's wearing a bralette because it is so damn hot, and now it's even hotter. The taller brunette gets her cleaned with her index finger, and winks at her girl. Yup, this is definitely heaven. Regina licks the finger before Snow can do anything about it. 

Sometimes a happy ending is just some ice cream, some horror show, and a cute girl by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more domestic, fluffy one shots like this one?


End file.
